


Someone you really love

by scurvycorn



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: 1990s, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Slow Burn, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvycorn/pseuds/scurvycorn
Summary: Summer of 1985, Damon coaxes Graham into spending the night at his house. Angsty, pubescent teen hormones arise(Title from, Girls and Boys by Blur)





	Someone you really love

**Author's Note:**

> here is my blur fan account: https://www.instagram.com/50shadesofblur/

After two long hours of talking over the phone with Graham, Damon finally convinced him to spend the night at his house—And to be honest, it's been quite a while since the two boys have spent time together. It wasn't because they didn't want to, no, it was because of the end of the year exams that they both had to cram for. But now that summer break had come, Damon took this as the perfect opportunity to catch up with Graham. The two boys were different in age—with one being 17 and the other being 16, but they did share similar interests and, an unusual bond. Damon was in his room, tidying up a bit before his guest arrived. He had told Graham to come at around 6 pm after supper and looking at the clock, it was 5:59 pm. He stopped what he was doing when he heard the sound of the loud doorbell ringing and the front door opening.

"Damon! Graham is here!" His mother called out from downstairs. He shuffled off his bed and ran down the stairs, into their main corridor. Of course, Graham arrived right on time. The younger boy stood by the door frame, with his head down and bag in his hand, as Damon's mother closed the door. Graham looked up at Damon and walked towards him as he descended the staircase.

"H-hello, Dam—" Graham's greeting was interrupted by Damon, who embraced him with a big tight hug. The older boy quickly let him go so he could finish his sentence. "On,"

"Graham! S'been a while hasn't it? Where have ya been these past few months?" Damon questioned, knowing exactly what the other was going to say. Graham stuffed his hands in his pocket and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, I've just been busy with exams and all,"

"Well, I'm going to let you two boys do your thing. There's the leftover lasagna in the fridge if your hungry and Damon's dad and I will be in the living room if you need anything,"

Graham nodded and waved "Okay, Thank you, Mrs. Albarn. Say hello to Mr. Albarn for me,"

She nodded back “No problem,” And disappeared into the living room. Damon turned to Graham, who was now leaning against the wall. He started climbing up the stairs again, followed by the other boy. Damon presses a hand against the door, opening it and letting Graham into his now, somewhat tidy room. The younger boy set his bag next to the dresser and sat on the edge of the bed. Damon joined him—pushing his dirty clothes of the mattress.

“You got a new bed, it’s nice,” Graham smiled and scratched his nose.

“Yeah, it’s nice and big now. I think it’s a king?” Damon scootched backward so his back was now pressed against the bedframe. Graham mirrored his moves and slid closer to him. “I believe you’re still stuck with that twin yeah?” Damon teased.

“Oh shush, it’s still comfortable,” Graham protested. The two sat in silence staring at each other in awe. With the few months, they spent apart—Damon noticed that his friend had gone through minor changes. Graham’s hair grew longer and curlier, and he also picked up in height. But the thing that fascinated Damon the most was Graham’s face. It hadn't changed the least, and he was happy about that.

“Damon, Christ, you are staring again,” The younger boy nervously chuckled, looking away so the other wouldn’t see his red cheeks.

“Oh, sorry Gra didn’t mean to,” Graham’s heart skipped a beat when his nickname was said by the other boy. He hadn't heard anyone say that in a long time, and it suddenly made his heart melt. “It’s just… I can’t help myself, being apart from you all these months hasn’t done me any good,”

“S’alright, I can say the same for myself,” Damon looked into his brown eyes and furrowed his eyebrows.

“You been alright?” He asked. He knew Graham was sometimes emotionally unstable, and Damon was the only person he could come to talk to when he felt that way.

“Yeah, I think I’m stable, why?” Damon took Graham’s hand in his and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. The younger boy felt his breath hitch and stopped at Damon’s sudden touch. Graham leaned into him and pressed his forehead against his chest. The older boy rubbed his back and set his chin and Graham’s shoulder.

“No reason, I just wanted to know,” He pulled away from the younger boy and cupped his face in his hands. “Gra, I really missed you,” Damon ran a thumb over Graham’s jawline. “So much…”

For some reason, Graham was feeling risky and he had a sudden boost of confidence. “How much?” His breathing quickly picked up and his cheeks grew warmer and warmer by the second.

“Can’t exactly say but…” Damon took Graham down with him and placed him in a way so that the younger boy was now on top of him. “I can show you,” He smiled as Graham stifled a giggle and covered his deeply red and flustered face. Damon ran his finger’s through the other boy’s dark, soft hair and looked him in the eyes. “You know, I love it when you laugh like that,” This only made Graham’s face even redder—to the point where he thought he was going to faint then and there. With that said, Damon wrapped his arms around his waist and set his face in the crook of his lover’s neck. He kissed him, planting a series of various pecks on the area. He knew that Graham was still uncomfortable with the whole idea of love bites so he didn’t try anything. Damon moved on to his ears, nipping and nibbling at the end of his lobes, whispering sweet nothings at him—sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. The brunette tried to contain himself, but with all this pleasure he was feeling, it was virtually impossible. So Graham accidentally let out a small moan. Damon stopped and looked at him—smiling and chuckling as the younger boy hid his face in his hands again. The blond haired boy removed his hands from his face and gently connected their lips for the first time in a long while. This kiss was slow and passionate, unlike anything they’ve ever done. Damon placed his tongue on Graham’s lower lip, asking for permission to enter. The older boy explore Graham’s mouth as the kiss continued. He carded his hand through the curly, dark mess that was Graham’s hair. Graham started rocking and grinding his hips into the other’s—feeling a sudden tightness and warmth in his pants. Damon felt this too and his hands began lowering towards the younger boy’s pants.

“D-Dames, I-I don’t think we should be…” He paused to let out a quiet moan “Should b-be doing this with your parents in the house,”

“Relax Gra, they won’t suspect a thing,” Damon reassured, resuming what he was doing before he was interrupted. He tugged at the zipper on Graham’s pants, zipping it down. He began to pull the boy’s pants down.

“Da, Dames, I don’t… I don’t want to,” There came no answer. “D-Dames,”

Damon suddenly stopped and looked at Graham, who was starting to panic. “Gra, I’m so sorry, I was caught up in the moment,” He once again cupped his face “I promise, it won’t happen again. Well, unless you want me to but, y’know what I mean,”

“Yeah, I do,” The younger boy giggled again. He climbed off of Damon—zipping his pants up in the process. “Hey, do you mind if we nicked some lasagna downstairs? I’m kinda hungry,” Graham went for the door.

Damon sarcastically gasped and put his hand on where he thought his heart was. “Not going to give me one last kiss? I see how it is,”

The brunette sighed, leaned in and gave him one quick peck on the lips. “Big baby,” He said as he headed out the room.

“I love you too!” Damon whisper shouted. Loud enough so that Graham could hear him. Damon didn’t know if Graham knew this but—he was head over heels for him. And that isn’t going to change anytime soon.


End file.
